The Day I Arrived (One Shot)
by KryptonianHero
Summary: Before Alex leaves for Geneva and Kara reveals herself to the world. Kara remembers the day she arrived on Earth and Kal introduced her to the Danvers and how scared she was. Leading to Kara asking Alex why shy resented her when they were kids, leading to a heartfelt conversation and realisation between sisters over a tub of ice cream.


The pod flew through space with high speed, Kara trying to hold on to the small seat she had been in for a few minutes. The small blue planet was no longer small, it was getting bigger every second, Earth, her mother called it. Kara had her eyes shut. Suddenly, the pod started to rise in heat as the small shuttle entered the atmosphere. Kara couldn't help but scream as the pod tore through the skies. A large continent started to appear, with the pod headed directly for it. As she got closer, Kara was able to notice the buildings, some small and some were not so small. Kara started to feel weird, her sight increasing, she could hear so much beyond the sound of wind outside the pod, she even felt stronger somehow. The ship started to close in on a small village, which was surrounded by multiple hills. As the pod started to get closer to one of those hills, Kara braced herself for impact, but the shuttle just tore through the hill, leaving a gaping hole behind her, bits of earth flying alongside her. The ship reached the ground, smashing into it and sliding alongside it before coming to a stop. After all the commotion had ceased, Kara suddenly felt unable to breath, suffocating in the small pod, she wanted to scream for help, but no sound would come out of her mouth. As she started to panic even more, she noticed something, something flying and it was heading towards her. It landed a few feet away from her pod, before moving closer, it was a man. He suddenly reached down and grabbed the edge of the cover, it crumpled under his hands like paper before he tore it off and flung it away. It was then that she noticed her family symbol on his chest, the House of El. She was officially confused, but reached out his hand and she found herself taking it. She climbed out, clinging on to his hand before stepping out onto the ground. It was soft. She looked up at him and he looked familiar, he looked like her Uncle Zor El, but that was impossible.

"Come on Kara," he said, his voice soft, "I'll explain everything."

He knew her name. She looked at him confused, "how do you know my name?"

His expression fell, almost as if he didn't want to explain that at their current location, but he had to tell her, "I know this may sound strange and you won't believe it, but it's me, it's Kal."

Kal, her younger cousin Kal? Kal El?

"No you're not, Kal is a baby."

"I know, that's what I want to explain, but first I need to take you to some friends of mine, trust me," he said, pointing to the symbol on his chest, hoping she would trust that and thankfully, after a long silence, she replied.

"OK."

"Right, before we leave, wait there," he said before walking over to her pod again and pressing some dials on the controls, his face fell but he quickly recomposed himself, hoping she had not noticed the change in expression, "come on."

"Where are we going exactly?" she asked, looking around the area. It certainly was different to Krypton. Whilst Krypton had orange skies and dirt coloured continents, this planet had blue skies, and everything was green.

"To a family I know, called the Danvers," he replied, looking down at her as she clutched his hand.

"The House of Danvers?"

"Yeah, kind of," he answered, eventually, they reached a small house, it was a two floored, white house, there was a 4x4 parked outside, signifying that people were home, although the vehicle looked strange to Kara. As they approached the house, a man walked out of the door, a woman standing behind him. The man walked down the stairs and walked over to them.

"Hello Clark," he greeted, "is everything OK?"

Before Clark could answer, Kara cut in, "you said your name was Kal."

"It is, I'll explain in a moment," he said to her before turning to the man, "could we come in Jeremiah? I'll explain everything."

Jeremiah looked at her before nodding, "sure. Come on."

They both followed him, walking up the stairs, Kara looking in wonder at the car as they walked past it. They walked through the door as the woman said, "it's nice to see you again Clark."

"Likewise Eliza," he replied.

"Alex," Jeremiah called up the stairs, "could you come down please?" 

After a moment or two, a girl came down the stairs, she looked to be the same again as Kara, but she was taller and had black hair, like her father.

"Clark," Alex squealed as he got down on one knee to hug her.

"Hey Alex," he greeted her, "how are you doing?"

"I'm great," she said before noticing Kara, frowning before asking, "who's this?"

"Alex, be nice," Jeremiah warned before gesturing to the living room, "please, come in."

They all walked in, sitting down on the sofa. Kara looked around, confused, but when Clark patted the seat next to him, she quickly sat down next to him.

"Guys, this is Kara," Clark announced after an awkward silence, "and she's my cousin."

"Hello Kara, I'm Jeremiah, this is my wife, Eliza and my daughter, Alex," Jeremiah said to her, smiling.

"I don't understand, where's my cousin? I was sent to look after my cousin, did he land near me?" Kara asked, confused, looking at everyone.

"Kara, that's the thing," Clark said, placing a hand on her shoulder, she looked at him, "do you remember, before we left your ship, I quickly checked the memory log."

Kara nodded.

"Kara how long do you think it's been since you left Krypton?"

Kara looked at him blankly for a moment, as if she was searching through her memory, before replying "well I remember my parents told me it would take me a few years whilst I slept but a thousand years would've passed on Krypton."

"Exactly, that's what happened to me, you however…" Clark said, Kara's face fell.

"What do you mean?"

"According to the memory log on your pod, your ship got knocked off course whilst you slept," Clark explained, "you were knocked into the Phantom Zone."

"What?" Kara stuttered, "I-I don't understand."

"Time doesn't pass in the Phantom Zone, that's why you haven't aged, but Kara, I know it will be hard to believe… you were in there for 24 years." 

"24 years," Kara whispered, looking at the floor, "so you are actually Kal?"

"Yeah, I'm Kal, I'm your cousin," Clark replied, rubbing her back in comfort.

Kara slowly broke down in tears and Eliza suddenly got up, walking over to Kara and sitting next to her, pulling Kara into a hug, which she gratefully accepted.

"I know this will be hard to accept, but it's the truth, and I'm hoping that the Danvers would consider taking you in," Clark said, and Jeremiah frowned at him, "you'll need somewhere to stay."

"I'm 14, I'm an adult so I can look after myself," Kara announced, trying to pull herself together.

"Well on Earth, Kara, 14 is still considered being a child," Jeremiah informed her, "and you're the same ages as our daughter Alex."

"And you have no idea what this planet is like, you don't understand the rules, the customs," Clark told her, "the Danvers were friends of my adoptive parents, the Kents, that's how I know them."

"We'd love it if she lived with us," Eliza announced, both Alex and Jeremiah looked at her.

"Eliza, honey, are you sure?" Jeremiah asked.

"Yes, she needs a home, a family," Eliza replied, "we can give her those things and Alex can show her how to fit in."

"Do I not get a say in this," Alex cut in, glaring at Kara.

"Alex, be nice," Jeremiah warned her again, "if you're sure about this Eliza. Then of course, we'd be happy to take her in Clark."

"Thank you," Clark said, standing up, Jeremiah stood up with him, "now I'd love nothing more than to stay with you, get to know you Kara and explain everything but I promised the President I'd be his bodyguard today."

"Of course," Jeremiah replied, shaking Clark's hand, "she'll be safe with us."

"I know she will," Clark said to him before turning to Kara, "I'll be back soon Kara, I promise and then I can finally get to know you."

As Clark started to leave, Kara quickly ran after him, her new found speed nearly getting the best of her as she nearly crashed into him, she clutched his arm.

"Take me with you, please don't leave me with them," Kara pleaded, not caring if the Danvers heard her or not.

"Kara-"

"I don't even know them. I've only just found you and you're abandoning me," she cried.

"I'm not, I do have to go but I will be back tomorrow, but I trust the Danvers, therefore so can you, I promise." he said as he knelt in front of her, "I know you're scared. I was when I landed too, but they will look after you. They'll raise you like their own, they'll teach you everything about Earth, Alex will be by your side at school. You have nothing to worry about."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course, and believe me, one day, you'll be like me, you can walk down the street like a human. You'll have no difficulty fitting in, I promise you."

"How do you know?"

"I just do. I'll explain one day, but right now, I have to go," he said before hugging her, she hugged him back tightly.

"Bye Kal," she said into his shoulder, her voice muffled.

"Bye Kara," he said before pulling away. He walked down the steps, looked back, waved before quickly propelling himself into the air. She watched in awe. Suddenly, Jeremiah was standing behind her, she looked at him in worry but remembered Clark's words. Her fear quickly left when he gave her a comforting smile.

"Come on Kara, come inside. Tell us about yourself," Jeremiah said as they both walked back inside, "are you hungry?"

Kara looked up at him and slowly nodded.

"Eliza, do you wanna get dinner started, I think we've got a lot to learn about the new member of the Danvers family," Kara looked up at him again at that part, smiling, "later, Alex, can you help her set up her room?"

"Sure whatever," Alex replied, not looking at Kara, clearly not happy with this decision.

"So Kara, tell us about yourself," Eliza asked as they all sat in the living room.

"Um, well…"

 _11 years later_

"Do you remember the day I arrived?" Kara asked as she and Alex sat down, both holding a tub of ice cream as they sat on the sofa, Kara turning on the TV.

"Of course I remember, it's not everyday you come downstairs to find Superman with a girl by his side," Alex chuckled as she shoved a spoonful of ice cream in her mouth, "what brought this on then?"

"Nothing, it's just… why did you hate me?" Kara asked weakly, staring into her tub of ice cream, Alex almost choked on the desert.

"What?" Alex looked at her, "I never hated you."

"It sure felt like it," Kara muttered, before clearing her throat, "it's just, when I arrived, you acted coldly towards me and then at school, you always left me by myself, even though mom and dad asked you to keep an eye on me. I never understood what I did wrong."

"Kara, I didn't hate you. I was jealous of you."

"Jealous? Of me?" Kara spluttered over her words, "what do I have for you to be jealous about?"

"Mum and dad's attention," Alex answered, placing her tub of ice cream on the table.

"I don't understand."

"When you arrived, all of their attention went to you, I felt like I didn't matter any more," Alex told her.

"Alex," Kara said, placing her hand on Alex's arm, but she brushed it off.

"Kara, you don't need to feel sorry for me, I got over it years ago. I just resented you cause mom and dad loved you so much, you were Kara, the golden girl, the perfect one and you had your abilities. I would've killed to be you."

"Did you ever hate me for joining the family?"

"Truth be told, at first I did."

"Oh," Kara didn't look at Alex, "is that why- is that why you didn't come with mom and dad when I left that night."

Alex's memory went back to the night that they heard the front door slam, thinking someone was breaking in, only to find Kara had ran away, trying to get to Metropolis, trying to get to Clark. Jeremiah and Eliza went out looking for her, but due to Kara's speed, they were unable to find her, eventually calling Clark who appeared at four in the morning with a soaked Kara by his side, apparently she had ran into a river.

"No," Alex replied, "mom and dad wanted me to stay home, just in case you returned when they were gone."

"Oh, I always thought it was because you didn't want to help. So… when did you start to like me?"

"I always did," Alex replied, smiling at her, "but at the same time, I resented you."

"Oh," Kara smiled, "I'll admit, I was always jealous of you."

"Of me?" Alex laughed, "why in god's name would you be jealous of me?"

"Cause you were normal. You didn't have these powers, you weren't bullied. And as much as mom and dad treated me as if I was their own daughter, I always felt as if I was intruding when we were all together."

"Please, you were basically their daughter by blood, that's how much mom and dad loved you."

"Really?"

"Really. And as much as I have loved this conversation," she announced, standing up and looking at her phone, "I have to leave if I am to catch my flight."

"Of course, Geneva," Kara said excitedly as she stood up, pulling Alex into a tight hug, who groaned in pain/

"Super strength," Alex gasped out, slapping Kara's back, who quickly let go.

"Oops, sorry," Kara looked at her with a sheepish smile, "don't forget to get me a souvenir."

"I will if you say the magic word," Alex replied, pointing a finger at her.

"Please," Kara begged, putting her hands together whilst laughing.

"I'll try," Alex said as she headed to the door, "I'll go get my stuff then I'm off to the airport. I'll call you when I land, alright."

"Alright, love you," Kara said as they hugged again.

"Love you too. I don't hate you."

"I don't hate you too," Kara giggled.

"Don't stay up too late," Alex warned.

"Try and stop me," Kara replied, waving at Alex as she shut the door, after a few seconds, Kara yelled, "BYE."

A few more seconds.

"BYE," she heard Alex yell back.

Kara headed back to the sofa and sat down, turning on the TV, she grabbed her pot of ice cream and started to eat it, before noticing Alex's unfinished pot and picking it up. It took Kara a few minutes before her eyes widened and she slammed the pots back onto the table, before running into her room/

"Shit, I've got a date in 10 minutes."

 _ **What did you guys think. It started off in my mind as a simple prequel story showing exactly how Kara was introduced by Kal to the Danvers, but halfway through I decided to end it with a moment before Alex leaves for Geneva and of course, Kara becomes Supergirl. Making it a double prequel? I guess. Hope you enjoyed it and I'll hope to write more Supergirl one shots soon.**_


End file.
